Cloud computing is a type of Internet-based computing that provides a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., computer networks, servers, storage devices, applications, etc.) to client systems and other devices on demand. Resources provided by cloud computing environments can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort. Applications developed for cloud computing environments may be configured to execute in clusters of multiple virtual machine instances to provide broader availability to a greater number of users at the same time. Conventionally, these clusters of instances may be created using a fixed size requested by the owner of the application. In many cases, if the requested number of instances cannot be generated during cluster formation, the generation process may take an extremely long period of time to complete or may fail to be created at all. Embodiments discussed herein provide technical solutions to problems introduced by these types of application deployments.